gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto V
thumb|Der Vinewood-Schriftzug Grand Theft Auto V ist das zwölfte Spiel der Grand-Theft-Auto-Reihe. Es befindet sich derzeit im Entwicklungsstatus. Offizielle Informationen von Rockstar Games Dan Houser hatte 2009 gegenüber der britischen Tageszeitung The Times gesagt, dass Rockstar Games bereits an dem GTA IV-Nachfolger arbeite. Man wäre jedoch mit der Entwicklung erst in einem frühen Stadium. Man würde sich erst um die Stadt kümmern und dann um die Charaktere. Das Drehbuch wird über 1.000 Seiten umfassen, etwa das Dreifache eines Spielfilm-Drehbuchs. Zudem würde Dan Houser als Co-Autor an der Geschichte arbeiten. Am 25. Oktober 2011 wurde der erste Trailer für den 2. November 2011 angekündigt sowie das erste offizielle Logo veröffentlicht. Seit dem 2. November 2011 steht laut Rockstar Games’ Internetauftritt das Logo fest, außerdem soll das Spiel laut Dan Houser in Amerika spielen. Der erste Trailer wurde um genau 17 Uhr (MEZ) am selben Tag veröffentlicht. In der offiziellen Pressemitteilung von Rockstar Games hieß es, dass das Spiel, im Gegensatz zu Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, nur in Los Santos und dessen Umland (Southern California) spielen wird; allerdings heißt es dort auch: http://www.rockstargames.com/newswire/article/19471/grand-theft-auto-v-official-announcement.html Die Spielwelt wird also diejenige von GTA: San Andreas in der Größe noch übertreffen. Zudem wurde auch ein Online-Modus für den neusten Teil der GTA-Serie bestätigt. Rockstar Games hat ebenso bekannt gegeben, dass Grand Theft Auto V das größte Projekt der Spielefirma sei. Zitat: „Grand Theft Auto V ist das größte und ambitionierteste Spiel ...“. Rockstar bezeichnet GTA V auch als „Neuerfindung des Grand-Theft-Auto-Universums“. Das Veröffentlichungsdatum von GTA V wurde von Rockstar noch nicht bekanntgegeben. Es kamen zwar schon mehrere Daten in Umlauf, jedoch widerlegte Rockstar jegliche Gerüchte. Auch das angegebene Datum des Online-Videospiele Shops GameStop, welches zuvor in der dazugehörigen Spieleinformation stand, wurde von Rockstar dementiert. Zudem ist eine diesjährige Veröffentlichung wohl mittlerweile unwahrscheinlich. Information vom 12. Juli 2012 Rockstar hat zwei neue Screenshots über den Newswire veröffentlicht newswire_1342100433.jpg|Ein neuer Polizeihelikopter über Los Santos actual_1342100533.jpg|Der See in einer Nachbildung des Echo Lake Park. Quelle: Rockstar-Newswire Information vom 20. August 2012 Rockstar Games veröffentlichte drei neue Screenshots, welche drei Transportmöglichkeiten im kommenden Spiel zeigen V-5-1280.jpg|Ein Radfahrer auf einem Rennrad am Vespucci Beach V-3-1280.jpg|Ein Kampfjet über den Dächern von Los Santos V-4-1280.jpg|Der neue Cheetah jet-hell.jpg|Ein Kampfjet über den Dächern von Los Santos (aufgehellt) Quelle: Rockstar-Newswire Information vom 22. August 2012 Rockstar Games veröffentlicht 3 Bilder, welche Freizeitmöglichkeiten im 5. Teil zeigen Mccls.jpg|Motorcross-Rennen durchs freie Gelände 228541 10151207876055097 2001477220 n.jpg|Fallschirmspringen 61.jpg|Tennis Quelle: Rockstar-Newswire Information vom 24. August 2012 Rockstar veröffentlicht weitere Bilder zum "rein Geschäftlichen". Weiterhin hat die Firma bekannt gegeben, dass "mehr" erst wieder in einigen Wochen folgen würde, mit der Anmerkung, dass man sich nicht festnageln lasse, wenn es länger dauert. Zudem sagte R* jedoch etwa einen Monat vor Veröffentlichung der acht Bilder, dass man erst Schnappschüsse publizieren möchte und danach einen zweiten Trailer. — Rockstar-Newswire, 12. Juli 2012 Da die versprochenen Bilder nun geliefert wurden, kann man davon ausgehen, dass als nächster Schritt ein neuer Trailer folgen müsste. Actual 1345810419.jpg|Ein Teil des Hafens von Los Santos mit einer Nachbildung der Gerald Desmond Bridge im Hintergrund 91.full.jpg|Ein Infernus im Vordergrund und seine Verfolger im Hintergrund 101.full.jpg|Ein Sprühflugzeug, das über einen Fluss fliegt 111.full.jpg|Ein Teil einer Straße die höchstwahrscheinlich auf das Los Santos Forum zuläuft Quelle: Rockstar-Newswire Spekulationen Die Zahl "2405" ist der Gegenstand vieler Spekulationen.thumb|Szene aus dem GTA V Trailer #Im Trailer ist an einer Bordsteinkante die Zahl 2405 zu sehen (der Transporter, der in dieser Zwischensequenz vorbeifährt, hat unten rechts einen Schriftzug, der „We aim not to lose it“ (dt. „Wir versuchen, den Termin einzuhalten“) verlauten lässt. Nachdem der Transporter nicht mehr im Bild ist, sieht man einen Mann, wie er ein „For Sale“-Schild aufstellt. #Die Zahl tauchte bereits in The Ballad of Gay Tony in der letzten Mission auf: auf dem Seitenruder des Flugzeugs von Ray Bulgarin ist die Zahlenkombination „24051972“ zu erkennen. Dabei handelt es sich um das Geburtsdatum von Sam Houser, dem Präsident von Rockstar Games, der somit am 24. Mai 2012 genau 40 Jahre alt wurde. #Sein Bruder, Dan Houser, hat auch am 24. Mai Geburtstag, er wurde 38 Jahre alt. #Damit aber noch nicht genug: Im Hintergrund des GTA-V-Trailers läuft das Lied „Odgens’ Nut Gone Flake“ von den Small Faces. Das Veröffentlichungsdatum des Liedes war der 24. Mai 1968. Vom 12. November 2011 Der Protagonist soll Albert De Silva heißen, und soll der Mann auf dem Balkon sein. Das ist aber nicht eindeutig klar. Des Weiteren soll er vom amerikanischen Schauspieler Ned Luke synchronisiert werden. Neuen, unbestätigten Veröffentlichungen zufolge heißt der Protagonist allerdings Chico Vialpando und soll der Sohn von Cesar Vialpando sein. Es gibt keinerlei offizielle Bestätigungen für diese Gerüchte. Vom 18. Mai 2012 Im Code vom im Mai 2012 erschienenen -Game Max Payne 3 sollen Auszüge einer angeblichen Fahrzeugliste aus GTA V aufgetaucht sein. Bestätigungen dafür gibt es keine. Siehe auch Fahrzeuge (V) Vom 29. Mai 2012 thumb|350px|Die besagten Bilder In der Multiplayer-Karte "Tiete River Docks" aus Max Payne 3 sollen Bilder von Flugzeugen aus einem nicht bekannten Spiel gefunden worden sein. Da schon öfter Aufnahmen aus anderen Spielen in ihren Veröffentlichungen integriert hat, liegt es nahe, dass es sich hierbei um Flugzeuge aus GTA V handeln könnte, zudem sie auch denen aus dem ersten Trailer ähneln. Vom 9. August 2012 Am 9. August 2012 erschienen auf YouTube einige Videos, über einen Mann, der von Rockstar Games eine Antwort auf eine Easter Egg Frage bekam, in der steht, dass man keine weiteren Easter Eggs, Personen oder Gebäude mehr ins Spiel einbaut, da sich Grand Theft Auto V bereits im finalen Entwicklungsstadium befindet. Das bedeutet, dass die Karte von GTA V bereits fertig erstellt und bebaut ist. Link zum Video Trailer Am 2. November 2011 wurde der erste Trailer veröffentlicht (siehe: Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Trailer 1). Trivia *Dem Trailer zufolge wird es in GTA V wieder Flugzeuge (Kampfjet Hydra, die Shamal, das Sprühflugzeug und den Skimmer) geben, was wahrscheinlich wiederum bedeutet, dass es nicht nur einen Flughafen in der Spielwelt geben wird. Rockstar hat außerdem bestätigt, dass man in GTA V Flugzeuge benutzten bzw fliegen kann. Zudem sieht man an vielen Stellen einen Zeppelin, der sich nicht vom Fleck zu bewegen scheint. Pausiert man den Trailer bei 1:03, sieht man, dass die Firma Brute, die in GTA IV Lastfahrzeuge wie den Boxville, den Pony und das Securicar produzierte, wieder vorhanden ist. Man kann wahrscheinlich wieder Anhänger an Zugmaschinen hängen wie in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Die Polizeiautos werden auch im fünften Teil der Serie wieder von Vapid gebaut. Der Polizeihelikopter basiert anscheinend erneut auf dem Maverick. *Im Trailer ist eine Szene zu sehen, in der ein Paar mit einem Hund am Strand spazieren geht. Es liegt daher die Vermutung nahe, dass Tiere stärker ins Spiel eingebunden werden. Dies ist gut möglich, da von auch in Red Dead Redemption erfolgreich Tiere eingebaut wurden. *Im Trailer ist bereits ein Easter Egg aufgetaucht: Auf dem Wappen des LSPD ist Bigfoot dargestellt. Wahrscheinlich soll das eine Anspielung an den ewig diskutierten Bigfoot-Mythos aus GTA San Andreas sein. Siehe auch * Blog: Neue Hinweise zu Grand Theft Auto 5 (wird gelegentlich aktualisiert) * GTA Fragen: GTA 5 - Gerüchteküche * Trailer: GTA V - Der erste Trailer ist veröffentlicht * Fahrzeuge in Grand Theft Auto V Weblinks * Offizielle GTA-V-Webseite Einzelnachweise en: Grand Theft Auto V es:Grand Theft Auto V Kategorie:GTA-Serie Kategorie:Rockstar Games